The Final Buzzer
by soccarallstar123
Summary: It's okay. That's just how love is. You love someone very dear to you than you end up hating them... kinda like Zeke and Sharpay. His words are so comforting. Ryella oneshot.


Here I was, sitting alone in the bleachers of my boyfriend's basketball game. I look around and see Sharpay and Taylor arguing up a storm about who had better basketball skills: Chad or Troy. I see Kelsi and Martha looking down at a piece of paper. Probably a music sheet that she had been working on. The final buzzer interrupted me from my thoughts. My head jerks up and I see Coach Bolton talking with the team. What was the point of staying, anyway? Wildcats are the best, right? Red, white, and gold... I sighed and got up.

"Gabs, where are you going?" Taylor asked me.

"Oh, I just need some air." I smiled, hoping to cover my expression of boredom.

"Oh, okay. This is the last quarter of the game. Be sure to be back in time." Taylor giggled. I shook my head and manuvered my way through the crowd of cheering teens. As I was walking, I got thinking. Where was Ryan? Does he not like basketball? Or sports in general? No, because he's a fair baseball player. When I opened the double doors into peace and quiet, I felt the tempature drop, sending an uncomfortable chill down my spine.

"No, dad. That's not it. I just don't think that Sharpay will approve to this. She's not Annie Oakley, you know." I heard somebody exclaimed. I turned around the corner and saw Ryan debating on the phone with obviously, his father.

"Yes... yes, I am capable of telling Sharpay... no, I'm not gonna say that! I'm not her dad... oh, sorry. Oh, I gotta go, now... okay, okay... yes... BYE!" he mumbled before he flipped his cell phone closed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"My dad called. He wanted me to tell Sharpay that we're all planning to go St. George this spring break." he told me. "What about you?"

"Oh, I got bored with the game. I'm not much of a basketball person, anyway." I sighed.

"Well, you're gonna miss out on a really fun night. There's gonna be an after party for one of the guys' birthday." he chuckled.

"Jason, Ryan, Jason." I giggled. As we were walking, I felt a feeling... this weird feeling that I've never felt around him before. But, he did change a lot during the summertime. I still miss his cute hats, though.

"Anything going on with you?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Troy." I blurted out. Why did I just tell him that? Stupid Gabriella, stupid!

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't feel a connection with him, anymore. He seems to be busy with basketball, and such. He won't even try out for the Spring Musical with me." I sighed.

"It's okay. That's just how love is. You love someone very dear to you than you end up hating them... kinda like Zeke and Sharpay." he chuckled.

"Seriously, Ry. I'm having second thoughts about him. He keeps on cancelling dates with me. And if he doesn't, he shows up two hours late." I said.

"Well, do what your heart says- not your brain." He reassured me.

"Thanks Ryan." I smiled as I hugged him. I then heard a loud buzzer followed by clapping and cheering. He smiled and opened the double doors. I look around and try to find Troy, but what I saw was terrible. He kissed Sharpay square on the lips! And neither of them were pulling back! I let go of Ryan and run the other way, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Gabriella! Wait!" I heard him call after me. But no, I just keep on running. Running past the lockers, the confused teachers, the couple making out, and past the doors out to the cold and chilly night. I finally stopped and sat down one of the benches.

"Gabriella." I heard somebody call me. I looked up and locked eyes with Ryan Evans. That's when I realized how comforting his blue eyes were.

"Look, Ryan. That's what I was telling you about. He was acting all testy and touchy whenever we're both around your sister." I sniffled through my tears. "It's not working out. Of course he'd get sick of boring old me."

"You are not boring." He smiled as he sat down beside me.

"Yes I am. He's just tired of me because I don't wanna have sex with him. He's been pushing me ever since two months ago." I mumbled.

"That's not healthy." he told me. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. He always knows what to say.

"But, I vowed not to until I get married." I continued as I wiped my tears away with my sweater sleeve.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Bolton just doesn''t know how to treat a girl." he told me.

"Would you ever pressure your girlfriend into doing that?" I asked him.

"Well, if I had a girlfriend, I would never push her into doing something that she wouldn't wanna do." he told me. "I'm not like that. I'd be happy with what I have."

"Well, that's nice... wait, you don't have a girlfriend?" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! Chillax, Gabby. No, I don't have a girlfriend." he chuckled. I took a look into his eyes, then I looked at his hair, then his red lips, then the rest of his body. How can somebody this good-looking not have a girlfriend? That was when I realized that I loved him.

"Ryan, that's about to change." I giggled.

"What? What are you-" But I silenced him by giving him a light kiss on the lips. He sooned turned it into a deep, passionate kiss- a kiss that was so much gentler than Troy's. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. As we were kissing, I felt a cold droplet on my skin. He pulled away and looked up at the sky.

"Look, Gabs. it's snowing." he whispered to me. I reached up and brushed of the snow off his blonde hair.

"So where does this lead us?" I asked as I snuggled into his warm chest. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"Anywhere... but here."

* * *

**This is my first ever story! Please Revew!**


End file.
